novalabsfandomcom-20200215-history
Silus "Dragon" Versakk
"Half of the sith code is bollocks, as is half the jedi. Put the two together and you'd get the perfect entity." Slayer Tarak, AKA Silus 'Dragon' Versakk in The Old Republic Era Yes Early Life in the Sith − Silus was not always a prominent member of NOVA. He was once a deadly warrior of the sith. From birth he was descended from a not well known legacy known as The Tarak's. He was given no name as a child, but showed immense power in the force, he was sent to Korriban the minute this was discovered. The Overseers, Lords and Darths laughed at the idea of sending a child to the Academy, but were soon proven wrong, as the young Tarak soon to be known as Slayer showed adanced understanding of the force from age 5. He quickly grew to become a powerful and utterly ruthless sith warrior. He was even granted control over the Sith Fleet, and served as an apprentice to the infamous Wraith Tyraxis. He was renowned for victories such as Alderaan and Coruscant. But when the sith order was beaten back, Tarak refused to retreat. Charging what remained of the fleet to dominate Coruscant. Slayer Tarak was apparently killed, when his ship was torn apart by the enemy fleet. − − Induction and life in NOVA Slayer Tarak was infact, killed. But In place of such, Dragon Versakk was born. He was recovered by Alex Talis, personally and given cybernetic implants of a great degree. Sadly, most of his force power was lost, but he made up for it with sheer brute strength and a brilliant mind. Dragon Versakk had no recollection of who he was, and was sent to serve under Colonel Rahkon. He quickly rose through the ranks to a general under his command. Decimating bloodskull troops in skirmishes. He was training with Rahkon most of The Old Republic Era, and when he was banished from NOVA, Silus sealed himself in cryo stasis for a many years. He awoke in the NOVA ship Scorpion after his cryo pod was recovered. He was quickly brought up to speed by Talis himself and their assault on the Bloodskull hq on Coruscant. He led the main charge with Talis and faced down Jalos, he lost, but bought Talis time to finish him off. He then was elected into the High Council by a narrow vote. He hosted many raids on the remnants on bloodskull at this time, often disdaining politics. However when a close friend of his, Delvan Olsahd was deemed an exile by Talis, Dragon rose up against him, and was exiled. He went into stasis for many years again, and was recovered by Kyle Vanlor the Third, three quarters through the Cylian Era, where he chose the name Silus. He then rendevoused with Elite General T'Savik, and played some primary roles in the Era. With his Flagship, the Arch III taking down many a flagship. When the Cylians allied with Thrawn and The Bloodskull Remnants, Silus was in the first response, and helped Vanlor bring down the enemy fleet. He then hunted Cylas down to ilum, where he faced off against him and won. Cylas activated a thermal Detonator, blowing off Silus' arm, Cylas then fled, Cylas was killed by Eras shortly after. The NOVA/Sith war When Silus' Arch Fleet were travelling in the unknown legions, they chanced to come upon Lehon. What was odd was that the star forge, was reconstructed, and that a sith meditation sphere and a fleet of ships had materialised from hyperspace. Silus hailed them and when they declined, they opened fire. The Arch fleet were ripped apart, Silus and his most trusted ally at the time - Darth Jakaros - Flew in a shuttle to the main ship, where they were set upon by Rakatans, and sith warriors, and two genetically engineered twins called the Jek brothers. After downloading data from a terminal it turned out that Serhal Kaaht; A tw'ilek warlord had absorbed the spirits of Naga Sadow, Ludo Kressh and Marka Ragnos, he was also planning a war against NOVA. Silus is one of the main combatants in this war, along with his many allies. The Return of the Cylians After the NOVA sith war, The Cylians Returned and decimated the NOVA fleets, Silus killed the leader, but was practically blown apart by Bolik's onslaught. He retreated planetside, where he was confronted by Kaylek Cutter and deemed a coward. Silus' logic was that if NOVA was nearly destroyed, then he might as well preserve it. He took Sean and Kaylek to his headquarters in the Unknown regions, where he remained incognito for the decade, rebuilding himself to increase his force potential, and creating a prototype for Force Sensitive Droids. After NOVA was deemed strong enough to retaliate against the Cylian empire, Silus along with the reincarnated Hypith Prowis assaulted Coruscant, narrowly winning the battle by crushing the Cylian forces with orbital bombardment. He frequently led skirmishes and planetary assaults on the Cylians, until they were deemed weak enough to strike at the heart. Throughout the skimishes he had numerous duels with Bolik, frequently defeating him. After he destroyed Bolik's station along with the majority of his fleets he confronted him in the undercity of Balmorra, where Silus crushed him with debris after a long fight. Personal Description -Silus has been intensely hampered by Darkside degredation. Recently, with the help of his force sensitive droids he has rebuilt himself and has finally been able to move without his mobility suit. This enables him to go through the complex manouvers of Djem So.- Abilities and Skills Summary − Silus is one of the strongest force users in NOVA, he has also proven himself a great tactician and nothing short of deadly in lightsabre combat. − − − Force Powers Silus has proven himself to be one of the strongest force users in NOVA, even rivalling people like Cylas with his immense power. He has destroyed entire cities with the force in the past, causing planetary devastation upon the enemies of NOVA for many years. He has been proven to shatter limbs with a twist of the hand, send shuttles flying with the flick of a wrist, using Treya's technique of simultaneously wielding 3 or more lightsabers! He is a force to be reckoned with in any situation, and rarely sustains injury. Lightsaber Skills Silus enjoys Lightsaber duelling, prominent enemies he has faced include Darth Jalos, Master Cylas and Overlord Bolik. Silus is a master of Djem So, and often destroys his opponents with force assisted attacks. Category:NOVA Category:Blue Category:Varren T'Savik